


Aphro-beard-isiac

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, M/M, Suggestive Grabbing, Suggestive Themes, To Possibly Be Continued, Ultimate Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being gone for a few weeks from Starkiller Base, General Hux returns, only to be sporting a full beard. Kylo Ren has an...interesting...reaction to it.</p>
<p>Kylux--Miiiiight be continued later, to go further into what will happen at the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphro-beard-isiac

“What…is that…?”

Kylo Ren stared at General Hux’s face. The man had been missing for a few weeks, having gone off Starkiller Base for a review of some sort. Either way, Kylo had been stuck on the base, until he had gotten back. Irritation ran rampant with him, and all troopers and officers had avoided him like the plague. They all rejoiced when Hux finally returned…though when they saw the way that Kylo Ren was looking at him, when he finally stepped on base…they weren’t sure if they should rejoice, or go and hide.

“What is what?” asked Hux, impatiently, “And what’s with that look?”

“That…on your face.” said Kylo, pointing to the rather full beard on Hux’s face, “What is _that_?”

Hux blinked again, raising a gloved hand to gently touch the beard on his face, which was as red as his hair, “It’s a beard, Ren. Something that _men_ grow, and not _children_.”

Kylo ignored those remarks, though his eyebrow did twitch behind his mask, “Why is it there?”

“It’s not some creature that’s going to eat my face, Ren, relax.” sighed the General, shaking his head, “I…decided to give it a try, and grow it out, while I was away. It’s not as itchy as I first thought it’d be, though, so that was a pleasant surprise.” he added, letting his fingers run over it again, before shrugging and letting his hand drop, “Besides, what’s it to you--?”

Hux let out a soft yelp, as Kylo suddenly grabbed his wrist and started taking him down the hall. Actually, it was more like he was dragging him down the hall. He ignored the strange looks they were getting, but Hux was more bothered by the fact that he was being dragged away, and Kylo wasn’t saying anything.

“Ren, what’re you doing?! Let me go!” said Hux, attempting to yank his hand out of Kylo’s grip. But his grip was like iron, almost hurting him, as they turned sharply down the hall, “At least _tell_ me where we’re going!”

Again, the Knight of Ren said nothing, only to use the Force, waving his hand, opening a door to their left, before jerking Hux inside, ignoring his yelp. Kylo used the Force again to close the door behind them, forcibly locking it. As soon as it locked, he turned on Hux again, who was practically red in the face from irritation, his beard standing out a bit more vividly now.

“Now that you’re done, can you _please_ tell me, what the hells is going on?!” demanded Hux, watching Kylo remove his helmet slowly, letting it drop to the floor with a heavy thud…and the next thing he knew, he was suddenly shoved up against the wall, Kylo’s hands on his wrists, a knee between his legs…and the knight’s mouth suddenly kissing and nipping along his newly grown beard.

Hux’s breath caught in his throat, all protests lost, as he felt the flush on his cheeks go from anger to pleasure. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, tilting his head up to give Kylo more access to his beard. The Knight of Ren went on attacking it, as if it was some sort of drug, his heavy hot breathing on the skin underneath causing pleasant goosebumps along his shoulders and neck.

“S-So…you like it…?” asked Hux, breathlessly, glancing down at Kylo, who was just as flushed as the general. Perhaps even more so. Kylo kissed at Hux’s beard once, more nodding, nipping along his jawline.

“I…can’t explain it…” said Kylo, his voice thick with lust and pleasure, “That beard…That beard on you…It stands out so well against your pale skin…Defines your features so wonderfully…A-And it feels…feels…”

“’Good’…?” finished Hux, smirking as Kylo let out a soft moan, giving himself a moment, before nodding, “Who would’ve known that a simple beard would be such a turn-on for you, hm?” He chuckled, wrenching his wrist free, slipping it down between the two of them, cupping at Kylo’s crotch firmly. It almost surprised him, feeling the hard-on the knight already had. The squeeze caused Kylo to let out a rather high-pitched mix between a moan and a gasp, and Hux felt his own arousal react to that, with no help from the knee firmly against his crotch.

“I have a meeting to be to in a few minutes, Ren.” said Hux, huskily, “You better make this quick, and…” He reached up his hand, taking a handful of Kylo’s hair, and yanking his head back, earning a hiss from the knight, “Make it pleasurable. Got that, you insufferable brat?”

Kylo smirked, “Understood, my insufferable General…” he purred, before moving in to yank his clothes off.


End file.
